Sparks Fly at First Sight
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: When there's a new girl at Kadic, just how much trouble can Odd pull her into? My first ff, and yes it's about my OC, so if you don't like it, don't read it ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Odd**

"Okay Odd, I'm done for now. We can go to breakfast." Jeremy turned around in his chair.

"Finally! I'm starving!" I whipped the door open and started down the hallway.

"Aren't you always?" Ulrich and Jeremy said at the same time then laughed and followed me.

Once we had gotten our meals and sat down, Aelita and Jeremy started going on about some technological stuff I couldn't understand. Ulrich and Yumi were talking about their Pencat Silat thing, which wasn't very interesting to me either. So I just focused on my food. That was, until I saw her. She was sitting across the lunchroom all alone. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap brown shirt underneath a brown leather jacket. She had a brown plaid skirt on with black tights down right past her knees. Her shoes were these cute brown flats with little bows at the end. Her hair was brown with caramel highlights, and it was in braided pigtails. She wasn't eating, or talking to anybody, just staring out the window, and she looked kind of… Sad.

I elbowed Ulrich and asked, "Who's that girl over there?" I guess the fact that my mouth was full got the whole gangs' attention.

"I don't know, she's new. Why are you asking me?" He answered.

Aelita then said "I overheard Jim talking to her in the hallway. She just moved to the city and her parents let her enroll here and stay in the dorms."

"Oh." Everyone went back to their conversations but I just couldn't focus on my food anymore. I was suddenly full.

I don't know how much time passed before Ulrich redirected my attention and we left the cafeteria. We sat outside on one of the benches talking about Lyoko for a while before I heard something. It was kind of faint, but I could tell it was yelling. I guess everyone else heard it too. We walked around the corner of the building and we saw Sissi yelling at the new chick.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just waltz on in here and expect everyone's attention! Why don't you just crawl back into your barn and leave us alone!" Sissi scoffed at the girl.

"But… What did I do to make you so ma-"The girl said real quietly before Sissi cut her off.

"I'm not going to waste my time on some country bumpkin. So just leave." Sissi just laughed and strutted away.

I saw the girl start crying, and then she ran into the forest. I was about to follow her to make sure she was okay, but Yumi stared talking.

"Geez, that was harsh. " Everyone started walking away.

"Anyways, are you guys up for a quick mission to gather more information from sector 5 since we don't have any more classes today?" Jeremy switched the topic. Everyone agreed and we started walking to the forest. The other side of the forest… which wasn't the way I wanted to go right now.

"Uhh… I'll catch up with you guys. I've got something to do first." I started walking towards the direction the girl went.

"Ok?" Ulrich said puzzling and they kept walking towards the factory.

A couple minutes later of walking I heard a few quiet repressed sobs, but I couldn't quite pinpoint where it was coming from. I walked through a couple trees then I found her. She was leaning against a tree holding her knees with her face buried in her arms. So I leaned against the tree and stared through the trees up at the clouds.

"You know, Sissi's just like that because she's threatened by you." I said softly.

She jerked her head up and wiped her tears.

"Why would she be threatened by me?" The girl choked out.

"Well, Sissi is the 'prettiest girl in school,' and since you got here, a lot of guys of been paying more attention to you rather than her… She doesn't like the fact that there's a girl here that's prettier than her." I explained.

"Me? Pretty? Yeah, right. Well if all girls at this school are like that then she won't have to worry much longer." She said more clearly.

"Once you get past Sissi, this school is actually pretty nice. Everyone else here loves new students." I was really hoping she'd stay. I really wanted to get to know her more.

"Even so, I really miss Manny." I could see another tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh. Who's Manny?" I said with some bitterness in my voice, even if I didn't mean to. Because when she said that, I automatically thought, _Oh man. She already has a boyfriend?_

She scoffed. "As if. Manny is my horse. We had to leave him, and all my other pets back home with my aunt when we moved here for my mom's new job. I really miss him."

A wave of relief blew over me. After a couple seconds of thought, I bent down, grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, I wanna show you something."

She had a confused look on her face but she got up, grabbed her black side bag with the horse design imprinted on the front, and we ran off towards the dorms.

A couple minutes later she laughed and said, "Where are you taking me?"

I chuckled and replied, "You'll see! By the way, my name's Odd."

She stopped and jerked my hand back. "Naomi." Then she smiled and gestured for me to continue.

When we got to my room, I opened the door and we walked inside and sat on my bed.

"So what's the big deal about your dorm?" She said kind of slowly.

"It's not my dorm; it's what's IN my dorm. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone." She crossed her heart, and I knew I could trust her. So I walked over to Kiwi's drawer and let him out. He immediately jumped on the bed and started sniffing Naomi, then laid in her lap.

Her mouth hung wide open. "You know pets aren't allowed here right?"

"Yeah, but I just couldn't leave my little Kiwi at home all alone! And he doesn't bother anyone, so the students don't mind keeping him a secret." I said as I sat down next to her.

She let him sniff her hand, and then started gently petting his head until he drifted asleep. "So, all the students know about him? And no one rats you out? That's amazing. Maybe the people here aren't that bad."

"I told you." I smiled at her and she beamed back. "I thought he might cheer you up, since you like animals so much."

"Thanks Odd, that was really thoughtful of you, and you hardly know me." She said.

"Well you seemed like someone I could trust. And since Kiwi just fell asleep on you, you have plenty of time to sit here and let me get to know you."

And that's just what we did. We sat on my bed for hours, and talked, and laughed. So, Naomi is an experienced horse rider that likes art, skateboarding, and is extremely good at math, almost as much as Jeremy! I guess we lost track of time because the next thing I knew Ulrich slammed the door open and started yelling at me.

"Dude, where were you! We waited for you for hou-"He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Naomi. "Oh, um… Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" He slowly backed out of the room.

"Uh, no it's not your fault. I didn't realize it was so late, I was just about to leave." Kiwi woke up when Ulrich burst in and had already jumped into his drawer, so Naomi got up and started walking towards the door. Ulrich moved aside, but she had stopped halfway. She turned around and came back to me, then hugged me and whispered, "Thanks Odd." … and then she was gone. So Ulrich closed the door behind her and looked at me. I just kept smiling and flopped onto my bed. Then I went to sleep, and I went to sleep happy.

I woke up happy that morning too. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and I had a feeling that today was going to be good. When Ulrich and I came back from the showers, he started questioning me.

"So who was that last night, and where were you? We waited at the factory forever!"

I smiled again and sighed, "Sorry man, Naomi and I just lost track of time."

"What were you guys even doing?"

"We were just sitting… and talking… and laughing." I sighed again and walked out.

Ulrich followed me and we met up with Jeremy in the hallway, and Yumi and Aelita halfway to the vending machines.

"What's up with him?" Yumi whispered to Ulrich.

"I don't know, he was hanging out with that new girl last night, and he's been like that since. All cheerful… it's so weird." He answered.

When I got my coffee and sat on the bench Jeremy asked me, "So Odd, why aren't we at the cafeteria by now?"

I told him the truth. "You guys can go if you want, but I'm not hungry."

Aelita laughed and said, "Okay, there's definitely something wrong with him!"

They all laughed, but I just chuckled and shook my head. There wasn't anything wrong with me… I was just too preoccupied to think about food. My mind was set on Naomi. The only thing I was thinking about was when I was going to get to see her again. But, it was Sunday, so we didn't have any classes. That was the only place I could think of to see her, and I don't even know if she's in any of my classes. She moved in Friday night, and wasn't starting classes till Monday anyways, but of all the things we talked about last night, I never asked her about her classes! Ugh, stupid me.

"Odd? ODD? Hello, is anyone there? Earth to Odd!" Jeremy broke my thought bubble. "Are you coming with us?"

"Huh? What? Where are we going?" I guess everyone kept talking, I should've paid attention.

"We're going to sector five, to get more data so Jeremy can decode Franz' diary?" Aelita filled me in.

I look at my watch. Ten o'clock in the morning. I guess if Naomi was awake I would've seen her by now. I guess she slept in because it was Sunday. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." And we started off to the factory.

When we got into the sewers, we grabbed our skateboards and headed off. I was in the front, and I was going pretty fast. Then I made a sharp turn, and it all happened so fast. I heard a scream and I was on the ground. When I turned over and looked up, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were just standing there and staring with terrified looks on their faces. When I look at what they were staring at, I realized what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi was sitting with her legs stretched out and crossed and I had run into her ankle. I must've been going faster than I thought because she was holding her ankle crying and wincing in pain. I crawled over to her to get a better look at it, but she kept her hand over it and all I could see was blood on her hand and dripping on the floor.

"Naomi… Let me see it." I said quietly.

She slowly moved her hand and revealed the gash left by my skateboard. It was still really bloody so I couldn't tell where it started and where it ended, or how deep it was.

"I gotta get her to the nurse guys." I said quickly and picked her up.

"Uh-huh." Aelita squeaked out.

So I carried her to the nurse's office as fast as I could. When I slammed the door opened and set her on the bed, the nurse frantically asked me, "What happened?"

Between pants from the running, I explained it to her.

"Odd, call 911, she's going to need stitches. She's lost a lot of blood too."

I did as she said.

It felt like hours waiting for that ambulance even though it was probably only five minutes. When they were rolling the stretcher into the ambulance I tried to follow but Mr. Delmas grabbed me.

"Mr. Delmas, you HAVE to let me go with her." I yelled at the principal.

"Odd, I was going to say, follow her. And make sure she's okay. I'll get you out of your classes for three days. But only three days." He calmly said to me.

"Thank you." I said fast and jumped in the back. This was such a nightmare. Time was moving so slowly, it seemed we took forever to get to the hospital. When we got there, the doctors took her in the O.R. for a blood transfer and stitches, but the nurses showed me to the room she was going to be in. I sat in the chair for a while, and then called Jeremy.

"Odd! How's Naomi doing? You're on speaker, everyone's here." Jeremy answered.

"She's in the O.R. right now, she needed some stitches, but she'll be fine. What about the information from Sector 5?" I said, still a little shakily.

"We got a lot, but I still think we'll need a couple more trips before we can completely decode the diary." Jeremy said. I could hear the others talking, presumably about Naomi, but the connection wasn't good enough for me to understand them.

"At least you got a lot. Sorry I couldn't be there, but well… you know. Oh! She's coming in now, See ya." I hung up.

When they lifted her into her bed, the doctor looked at me.

"Are you her boyfriend?" He asked.

I chuckled, "No, just a friend. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. Just some stitches. But she'll probably be out for awhile. Are you going to stay here?" He asked.

"If that's okay, I'd like to." I looked at my watch. "Oh man! Its 8 pm already? Is it okay if I stay overnight doc?"

"Absolutely, stay as long as you'd like." He smiled and left the room.

I moved the chair against the bed and after a couple hours I guess I fell asleep.

I knew I woke up early because the sun was just rising. I thought it'd be cold outside, so I slid Naomi's jacket on and walked out of the hospital. I walked down the street until I came to a coffee shop. I went inside and bought a coffee with the twenty I had in my pocket. Once I had my coffee I walked a little bit more down the street until I came across a cute little flower stand. I remembered from my evening with Naomi that she loved white roses with red tips. I was lucky enough to find some at the stand! With the rest of my money I bought a dozen, and made my way back to the hospital.

When I got there, there was a group of people in Naomi's room. There was a grown man and woman standing together, and two little boys; twins. Recalling the conversation with Naomi, I could figure out that this was her family. The two boys were asleep, which was no surprise considering how early it was, but her mom saw me standing in the doorway, with a dozen roses in my hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking.

I saw her say something to her husband. What I made out from reading her lips was, "That must be the little boy that the doctor was talking about, the one who stayed here with Naomi last night."

Then the man looked at me and gestured for me to walk in. I slowly walked toward him.

"Young man, I appreciate you staying with our daughter last night. The boys have to get to school, and we have to go to work. Do you mind staying here in case she wakes up?" He said in his deep country voice.

I hesitated at first but then, with my head down, I answered, "Yes, sir. I was planning on it."

Her mom lifted my chin and looked me in the eye, "Thank you darling. Are those roses for Naomi? That's very sweet of you."

I wondered if they knew I was the one who caused this. "Yes ma'am." I said, with my face red.

"Well that was very nice of you." Her dad scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here's my number, would you mind calling when she wakes up?"

"Yes, sir." I took the paper from him and he shook my hand. I waved to them as the loving parents carried the two young boys out of the room.

When they were gone I put the roses in a vase and finished my coffee. I sat back down next to Naomi, who was still out cold. Then I realized that it was still very early, a little after 7. Then I realized how tired I was. I moved the roses to the desk by Naomi's head, so it could get sunlight from the window. Then I dozed off…


	3. Chapter 3

**Naomi**

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes. Where the heck was I? From what I could make out, I was in the hospital. I looked to my right and saw Odd. Then it all came back to me. I was drawing the landscape in the sewer when Odd ran into my foot. I reached down to feel my foot, but it was wrapped up. I could see clearly now. Odd was so adorable when he slept. I wish he kissed me the other night… Instead we're sitting here in a hospital. Then Odd started to move. He was waking up! He stretched and fixed his hair then looked at me.

"You're awake!" He stood up and walked towards me.

"Yeah, I just woke up. What time is it?" I was still a little fuzzy. How long was I out?

"Um, I think it's about noon, on Monday. Oh! Your family was here this morning. Your dad wants me to call him when you wake up. Now where did I put that phone...?" Odd just started patting his pockets looking for his cell phone.

"Odd. Stop." He looked at me. "Come here." He walked to my side and I grabbed his hand. Then I pulled him close to me and whispered in his ear. "You are such. A Klutz." I giggled and he backed up and laughed, then sat down. We just sat there staring at each other smiling. Then the doctor walked in.

"Good you're awake! You're doing great, and you should be able to leave by next week, as long as you use crutches for a while. Also, the nurse should bring in lunch soon" The doctor smiled and left.

"Ugh, hospital food? Odd, hand me my jacket." He grabbed, even though I could tell he was confused. Then I reached into the pocket and pulled out some money. "Aha! I knew I had some in here. Odd, do you mind going down to the vending machines and getting me a soda?" Then I handed him some money and he headed for the door. "Oh, and Odd?" I called for him, "You can call my dad now if you want." Then I smiled and he was gone.

When he got back, the nurse had already brought my food.

"Aw, sick! And not in the good way." Odd said as he walked back in. He made me laugh.

He handed me the soda and the change. "Thanks. Did you call my dad?"

"Yeah, he said he's going to pick up your mom and then get us some lunch and come on his break." He said as he sat down.

"Oh, really? They must like you then, they don't usually approve of my friends being guys." I teased him.

After we all ate lunch and my parents left, I realized that I didn't have my bag.

"Odd, when you ran into me, did you see my bag?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I think Yumi took it. Why?" He turned to me from staring out the window.

"It has my sketchpad in it. And all my other important stuff. Do you think you can go back to school and get it from her?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure. I need to get my homework from my teachers too; Mr. Delmas let me out of school for three days to stay here." I had to smile at that. He really wanted to stay here? "I could use a shower, too. Alright, I'll be back here in about an hour."

**Odd**

What a great morning. Naomi woke up! And thank god she did, because if I was staying out of school three days, I wouldn't wanted to have been bored and alone the whole time. I ran the whole way to the school, which encouraged me to start with a shower. After my shower I went back to my room, got clean clothes and my bag, then I decided it might be a good idea to go fill Mr. Delmas in. After telling him everything, how long Naomi would be in the hospital, what would happen when she got out, making sure it was still okay to stay at the hospital, I was off.

I walked into my first class, and asked Mrs. Hertz for my homework for the next three days, to which she replied "Why, of course! And how is dear Naomi?"

I replied, "She's fine, just some stitches."

This happened almost the same way for the next three classes, but the next class was different. That was the class Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were in. When I walked in, everyone was taking a test so nobody noticed me, but when I started to speak Ulrich looked because he recognized my voice.

"Odd!" He stood up, and saying my name got Jeremy and Aelita's attentions as well. They both stood and asked to be excused so I could tell them everything since they were the only other ones who knew exactly how it happened.

After I filled them in Jeremy asked, "What does she think we were doing down there?"

"I think she just thinks we were skateboarding." I said before they had to go back inside to finish their tests.

When Ulrich was walking in, he turned around and said, "I'll call you later, dude. You're coming back Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah, but it'll be late." I called as I ran off towards Yumi's class.

When I finally got to Yumi's class, the bell rang, which was perfect for me. I waited at the door until Yumi came out.

"Odd! What's up? How's Naomi?" She said as she walked towards me.

"She's just fine, but didn't you take her bag after the accident? Do you have it on you?" I was kind of in a rush now, since people were out of class; I didn't want everyone flooding me with questions.

"No, but it's at home, which is where I'm headed right now. Why don't you walk with me? You can elaborate on Naomi's condition." She said as we headed down the hall way.

"Yeah that's fine; your house is on the way to the hospital anyways." And so we headed to her house and I told her everything. I mean EVERYTHING.

"So what should I do? I don't know if she likes me... I mean, we've only known each other for like two days, and I managed to end her up in the hospital! But, I don't know. There's just something about her…"

"Listen Odd, calm down. Just see how these next few days turn out. Then we'll decide what to do. Here's her bag, for now just go give it to her." She waved to me as I ran to the hospital.

"Oh man!" I didn't realize how late it was. I had been gone almost two hours! I flew through the hospital doors with Naomi's bag and quickly made my way upstairs to her room. When I got there, Naomi was asleep.

"Crud, I took too long!" I said quietly not to wake her up.

So I set her bag at the end of her bed then I just looked at her. She had taken her braids out, and her hair was long and wavy. I gently moved a piece of hair out of her face and sat back in the chair. She was so peaceful asleep.

For the rest of the day, I read some comics I stuffed in my bag, and tried to do some homework, but it was just too dang complicated. When dinnertime came around, and the nurse brought in Naomi's food, the lady sighed.

"You know, I'm not surprised she's asleep again. She's gone through a lot these past couple of days. By the way, if you're staying here for the night again, there's an extra pillow in the closet."

I told her thanks and kept trying at the stupid homework. Before I knew it, it was kind of late. I talked to Ulrich for a little while on the phone, and asked him to take care of Kiwi, which he agreed to. Then I decided Naomi probably wouldn't wake up again until morning, so I grabbed the pillow from the closet and fell asleep on the chair again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naomi**

When I woke up, it was dark out. I must've fallen asleep waiting for Odd. He'd fallen asleep again, and he was curled up in a ball in the chair, drooling on the pillow. His hair was kind of messy, but in a good way. He was the best person I had met at the school so far. Then again, all I had to compare him to was Sissi. Nobody had tried to come up to me or anything for the two days I had been at the school, and I was too shy anyways. So I was fine being in the hospital, considering my only friend was already here.

The next two days went by too quickly, hanging out with Odd. Either or both of my parents brought Odd and I lunch and dinner every day. I understood them not staying all day, since they both just got jobs down here and couldn't risk missing too much. The rest of the week went by super slow, It was so boring waiting for Sunday. I worked in my sketchpad a lot, but there weren't many models in the hospital. When I could finally leave the hospital, my parents wanted to take me home for another week, but I insisted going back to school. I'd already missed my first week! They dropped me off at school later that day. It was a little hard getting around with crutches, but I got used to it pretty quick. Everyone was off doing stuff, since it was Sunday and there were no classes. Not many kids were outside, but occasionally a student would come up to me and ask if I was doing okay. I guess by now the whole school knew about my 'accident.' I didn't mind it though; I just wanted to go back to my room. When I got to my room it took me awhile to find my key in my bag, and when I got the door open, I got a huge shock.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled when I walked in. I about fell over from everyone. Odd had gathered Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy in my room.

"Welcome back!" Odd came over to me and handed me a pink balloon.

I started laughing. "How did you guys even get in my room?" I threw my bag onto my bed and limped over to my desk at the end of the room then leaned my crutches against the wall and sat in my chair.

"I convinced Jim to let us in so we could surprise you. Sorry I haven't been at the hospital, I had some catching up to do after missing three days. How's your foot?" Odd said as they all sat on my bed or the ground.

"It's no problem. My foot's just fine. I have to use those crutches for two weeks so I don't pop the stitches." I told them as I took off my jacket and started to relax in my chair.

We all talked for about an hour, and Odd introduced me to everyone. One by one, they all had to file out. After Ulrich left, it was just me and Odd.

"You must be tired. It's been a long day and all." Odd said.

"I'm okay, but tomorrow I have to start classes, and I'm just a little worried." I turned around and looked at the clouds out the window.

"You don't have to be worried. I saw your schedule on your desk. We have all the same classes! I'll walk with you and show you around." He encouraged me.

"Yeah I'd like that. Thanks." Then Odd had to go. I spent the rest of the evening in my room, except when I left once to shower. I went to sleep confident that the next day would be good.

For the two weeks I hung out with Odd and his friends a lot. He became my best friend, and I really liked having everyone else there too. I didn't need the crutches anymore, but my foot still hurt occasionally. My life was going great. Until Saturday, when I was alone drawing in the park, Sissi came up to me.

"You know, Odd only hangs out with you because he feels guilty. You know, for hurting you." She said.

"That's not true. Why don't you just leave me alone and get a life?" I continued drawing and tried to ignore her.

"Whatever floats your boat. But when your foot is completely healed and he doesn't ever speak to you again, don't come crying to me." She giggled.

"Whatever." I shoved my sketch pad in my bag and limped off.

As I was walking away could hear her say, "How pitiful!"

I tried to ignore it, but she got into my head. Was that really the only reason Odd was hanging out with me? I thought he actually liked me, but now I wasn't so sure…


	5. Chapter 5

**Odd**

When I woke up it was raining outside. After my normal Sunday morning routine, I saw Naomi at the vending machines.

"Morning!" I said from behind.

"Hey." She said without turning around.

"… Everything okay?" I asked cautiously. She seemed… tense.

"Just fine." She said, but she started walking away from me. What the heck is going on?

I caught up with her under the arches. I grabbed her shoulder and she turned around.

"What's going on with you?" I said. She walked out from under the arches and into the rain. "Naomi!" I ran after her.

She turned around and we stood face to face in the pouring rain. "Come on, get out of the rain." I said.

"Why do you hang out with me?" She suddenly spoke.

"What?" I said.

"Why do you hang out with me?" She asked again.

"Well, because you're my friend." I answered.

"Are you sure it's not just because you feel guilty?" She sounded like she was crying.

"What? Of course not! Naomi, why would you think that?" I said to her.

"Someone warned me about you… I don't know what to think anymore." She took a couple steps back and ran off.

So I just stood there in the rain, getting wet. What just happened?

I got back to my dorm still soaking wet and flopped face-down on my bed. Ulrich was listening to his music on his bed but he knew something was up.

"Dude, are you okay?" He said.

Muffled by my pillow I said, "No." Then I rolled over. "Why must girls be so complicated?"

"Oh no, Naomi? What happened now?" He took out his ear buds and sat up. So I explained what had happened to which he replied, "Sounds like Sissi's doing. She doesn't like you being happy."

I sat up. "You're right! No doubt about it, it must've been Sissi. Ooh, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind… Where is she?"

I was a little bit dryer and it had stopped raining so I left the room. Ulrich followed me and I heard him call Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy. They caught up with us right when I had found Sissi outside standing under one of the trees near the arches. I was steaming.

"Sissi! What's your deal? I know we've had our fair share of arguments, but that was low. You didn't have to go tell Naomi that lie!" I started yelling at her.

She scoffed, "Well I could tell you liked her. And why should you be happy if I can't be?" She waved flirtingly at Ulrich, but he just rolled his eyes.

I lowered my head and said, "If you knew I liked her, why couldn't you just leave me be? Knowing me, I would've screwed it up on my own eventually." Then I put my hands in my pockets and walked towards the arches with my head still hanging.

Ulrich and the rest of them kept trying to comfort me, but it wasn't really helping. When we turned the corner my eyes were closed, and someone hugged me.

"Thanks guys, but I don't really think a hug is gonna help me right now." I said with my eyes still closed, but everyone else had gotten silent.

Whoever was hugging me backed away slightly and said, "Oh really? Then how about this." From her voice I recognized it was Naomi, but I didn't care about her voice right then, I didn't care about anything at that time, because she was kissing me.

Once it was over she hugged me again, and I hugged her back. I could feel her tears drop onto my back as she whispered to me, "I'm sorry Odd."

**Naomi**

After that AMAZING kiss, we walked back to his room and talked about it. I felt so stupid for listening to Sissi. The next few weeks went by normally for a couple. One of those sweet couples, not the super-clingy, always together, finishes each other's sentences kind-of couples. Then one evening, I was drawing a couple of squirrels in the woods when something scared them and they ran off. Then I just realized it was Kiwi running through the woods. I didn't want him to get caught, so I followed him. Eventually he led me to the sewers where Odd and his friends skateboarded. I thought Kiwi was just sniffing around the lid because Odd was down there, so I carried him down there and set him on the ground.

"Go find Odd, Kiwi. Where is he, Where is he boy?" I said playfully, which encouraged Kiwi and he took off. After chasing him for a while, with no luck of finding Odd, we came across a ladder. I had no clue where Kiwi had led me, so I decided to go above ground and try to figure it out. But, when I carried Kiwi to the top and opened the lid, He squirmed out of my hands and ran off. I followed him across the bridge and into the old abandoned factory. At least I knew where we were. I recognized this old abandoned place, because you could see it from the school. When I got inside I found Kiwi inside an old elevator. I stood there and started to scold him, but he jumped up on me and pushed me against the button which made us start going down. When the elevator opened, Kiwi strutted in the room. The room was pretty big, but the only thing in there was three tall cylinder containers, kind of like scanners. I walked inside one to get a better look, but then the doors closed on me. I felt a bunch of wind and saw a bright light, then next thing I knew I was falling on my butt on a mountain. But, the mountain was in midair. I had a different outfit on, too. I had a sleeveless blue-tinted silver dress on, with a blue horseshoe on the front, and blue tights on. The shoes I had on were like cowgirl boots, pointed at my shins. They were the same metallic color as my dress. My hair was pinned back and wavy. Tied onto my waist was a small black rod with two buttons on it. I unclipped it and pressed the top button, and the rod turned into a whip! I pressed the lower button and the whip turned back to a rod, and then into a dagger. I pressed the bottom button again and put the rod back.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "What the heck? The supercomputer thinks it just scanned something onto Lyoko! Oh well, I can't worry about that now." The familiar voice started yelling. "Odd, Aelita needs help!"

Then I heard Odd's voice yell, "I'm doing all I can! These hornets are hard targets!"

I couldn't tell where the voices came from, but I saw a fight going on not too far away. I couldn't make out any details, but I could see two silhouettes shooting at these weird-looking bug things in the air. So, I started walking down the path towards the fight. When I got close enough I could tell who the people were. It was Odd and Aelita, fighting the bugs and trying to get to this big towering thing that was glowing red. Then Odd noticed me standing not too far away and got shot, and then he just… disintegrated? I stood paralyzed by fear as the hornets flew off and some squid looking thing came out of a cave and picked up Aelita.

"NO, NO, NO! X.A.N.A's going take Aelita's memory! This is bad… really bad." I could finally pin the familiar voice. It was Jeremy's!

I knew I had to do something. So I made my whip, and started running towards the fight. First I had to get Aelita out of there. I used my whip to tie the squid's tentacle things up, and the jerk made him let go of Aelita and she flew back against the tower. She got up and ran inside it which made the monster lose interest and leave. I sat down on the edge of the plateau and let my legs dangle. A couple minutes later, I heard something rolling so I turned around and all I saw was a bright red light and then my hands disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Odd

"Jeremy, what's going on? Aelita's memory drain was stopped!" Yumi said while we all huddled around the Supercomputer.

"I-I… I don't know. Something, or someone, just saved Aelita. She deactivated the tower. Hold on, I'm going to bring her back." Jeremy started typing away at the keyboard.

Soon Aelita came up to the lab. "Someone definitely saved me. But I couldn't tell who it was."

The computer made a sound. "Well whoever it was, a mega tank just wiped them out. Let's go wait at the scanners." Jeremy said.

We all went down the elevator and gathered at the only closed scanner. The doors hissed as they slid open. Through the smoke, an unconscious body fell out. Ulrich and I caught the person, and I could tell it was Naomi. We all just kinda stared at her for a while.

Then Aelita said, "So are what are we going to do?"

"We could just wait till she wakes up and explain everything…" I suggested.

Then Jeremy snapped his fingers. "Naomi has a big imagination, right? Well Odd, what if you carried her back to her room and convinced her it was just a dream? You could say you found her asleep in the woods or something!"

"Are we sure that's what we want to do? Why don't we just explain it and share our secret with her…?" I said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. We don't know what will happen." Jeremy said.

I knew there wasn't much point in trying to change his mind. "Fine," I said bitterly, and carried Naomi in the elevator and left.

_Why can't we share this with Naomi? I mean, she found out fair and square. It's not like we can't trust her. And she'd obviously make a good Lyoko Warrior if she managed to save Aelita!_ All these thoughts raced through my head as I hoisted her limp body out of the sewers. Man, she was really out. But, it's not a surprise. My first time back from Lyoko was rough, too, and I didn't get wiped out by a Mega Tank by surprise! When I got back to her room I fumbled in her bag until I found her key, then went inside and laid her on her bed. I decided to stay, so I just sat against the wall.

**Naomi**

When I woke up, I was in my room. What happened? Last thing I remember is being knocked out by some… laser? I lifted my hand to my throbbing head and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Odd's voice surprised me.

"Yeah… yeah, I think so." I said, and then I whispered, "I guess it was all just a dream…"

He stood up and asked, "What was all just a dream?"

I scooted over and made room for him on the bed. "Oh, nothing. You'll probably think I'm crazy."

He sat next to me and put his arm around me. "You know you can tell me anything."

He slouched back and I laid my head on his chest. I told him what happened… or what I thought had happened.

"I was… scared. I didn't know where I was, how I would ever get out, and when I saw you disappear…" I had a tight grip on his right hand, but he used his left to start gently stroking my hair.

About ten minutes later of this, I looked out my window and it was dark. "Odd, it's getting late." I said quietly.

Without hesitation he said, "I don't care." He kept stroking my hair, ever so gently. This, paired with the comforting beating of his heart, started lulling me to sleep. I expected Jim and knock on the door any minute to make sure all guys were on their floor, and ruin this perfect moment, but he never did. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is him kissing my forehead and then putting his arm around me.

When I woke up, I was still in his embrace. I tilted my head up and he was already awake.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He looked down and smiled, "You looked so… happy."

"You should probably go back to your room. Check in with Ulrich. I can meet you at class." I said.

"You're probably right." He sighed. We laid there for about ten more minutes before my alarm went off and he left. As he went out the door he called, "See you in class!"

**Odd**

When I got back to my room Ulrich was still asleep, so I quietly grabbed some stuff and went to the showers. The cold water snapped me out of my lovesick mindset. I was so mad about the gang not accepting Naomi into the group… at least not fully. She deserved it. I dried off a little and went back to our dorm to get dressed. When I got back, Ulrich was pulling his shirt on.

"Hey." I said with a slight bitterness on my voice. I guess it wasn't really Ulrich's fault… but he didn't try to help at all. Most of my anger was directed at Jeremy for shooting me down right away. We both finished getting dressed in silence. As I was walking towards the door, Ulrich finally broke the silence.

"Okay, explain." He stood and stared at me.

"Explain what?" I replied.

"Why you were so angry about our decision last night, that's what." He said.

"You want to know why I'm mad? I'm mad because there was no 'OUR decision.' It was all Jeremy. He didn't even give Naomi a chance! And all of you just stood there and let him do whatever he wanted. I thought this was a group, but Jeremy is always what makes it or breaks it. I'm sick of it!" I found myself yelling. He just stood there and kept staring at me.

"We both know that's not the real reason, is it?" He said without breaking his gaze.

I sat on my bed and chuckled. "That's why you're my best friend." He sat next to me. "I guess I'm really mad because I'm sick of lying to Naomi. I lie to her about where I am every day, why I always have to leave in the middle of hanging out with her. I thought things would change when she came out of that scanner, but no… Jeremy wouldn't even give her a chance. I think she's getting suspicious."

Just as Ulrich was about to talk, Jeremy walked in. "Hey guys! Odd, how'd things go last night?"

"Just fine! She thinks it was a dream." I said, walked out, and I threw the door closed behind me.

Once I got to art class and sat next to Naomi, the teacher went on with some lecture, so I ignored it. I was in my own world daydreaming until I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text that said 'S.O.S X.A.N.A -J.' As much as I didn't want to go, I raised my hand and asked to go to the restroom, but the teacher wouldn't let me. Class had just started but I knew I couldn't wait that long to go to the factory. I was real worried that they would be in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me. Can I please go to the nurse? I'm really dizzy," Naomi said. When the teacher said yes, Naomi started to stand up and then lost her balance and sat back down. "Odd, will you walk me there?" She asked me.

I looked to the teacher for permission and he waved me on, so I helped her up and out the door. When we got into the hallway I said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yep! I'm just fine." She said and smiled at me.

I was so confused so I asked, "Then why did you need to get out of class?"

"Well I'm not the one who needed to get out, am I?" She said.

"How did you know I needed to get out?" I said.

"After your phone vibrated, I could tell something was wrong." Then she stopped and looked at me. "Odd, I have a hunch that you guys don't just skateboard down there, do you?"

I lowered my head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't understand everything, but I can tell that it's something just between you and your friends, and it's really important to you. I can respect that." She said.

"Wow. You must be like, the coolest girlfriend ever. But I'm tired of keeping this from you. You deserve answers." I said, and then I grabbed her hand and we ran towards the sewers.

When we got out of the elevator, Jeremy quickly said, "Great, you're here! Get down to the scan-" He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

Before he could start criticizing me I cut him off. "I knew she wouldn't believe it was just a dream. To be honest, I didn't try that hard to convince her. But she found the factory fair and square, and she deserves to stay here."

I guess since Naomi was with me, he couldn't argue much. "Whatever. Just hurry up, they need your help."

I kissed Naomi on the cheek and left her up there with Jeremy. On Lyoko it was the pretty standard routine. Wipe out some monsters, deactivate tower, and go home. After we were all back in the lab, we explained everything to Naomi.

"So, it's kind of like one giant video game boss, that's trying to take over the world? Weird…" She said. Considering we ditched school all day and lied to our teacher, we decided to launch a Return to the Past.

Like the previous morning, I walked in to the room while Ulrich was getting dressed.

"Do you think she remembers?" I asked.

"I guess we'll see, right?" He said.

Before art started again, Naomi didn't say anything about what happened, and show any sign she remembered. About halfway through the lecture, I noticed her scribbling something on a piece of paper. Then she folded it up and slid it across the table to me. I opened it up and grinned. She drew the symbol of X.A.N.A and underneath wrote, _"Am I crazy?"_ I met her eyes and shook my head no. She smiled and I held her hand until class was over.

Naomi was a lot of help in getting us out to go to Lyoko. She took some suspicions away from us, and made excuses to get us out of class. We trained her before letting her actually going into battle. Occasional short trips after class, during the weekends. Her experience with skateboarding made her pretty good on my overboard, until Jeremy could program her something of her own.

The first time she went into real battle… I was so nervous, but she really proved herself. Naomi was a great ally in battle, but she was also an amazing strategist. She could devise plans and battle strategies like an army general.

One time the plan went wrong. We were in the middle of battle and one of her ideas was very dangerous. She was going to distract one of the Krabs and slide of the edge, but grab a lower lying piece and confuse the monster. Everything went perfect, until X.A.N.A. managed to delete the edge and she fell. I dashed past the Krab, leaving his fate to Ulrich, and barely missed her fingers. I had to think fast, and I shot her quick to de-virtualize her. Aelita deactivated the tower as we dealt with the remaining monsters that X.A.N.A. conjured up. When we got out, I headed up to the lab.

"Oh man, sorry Naomi!" I said when I hugged her.

"What? Why? You saved my life! There's no way Jeremy couldn't materialized me before I hit the digital sea." She said.

"Yeah, but I just don't like having to, ya know, shoot you." I chuckled.

**Naomi**

Suddenly consumed with my Lyoko duties, my grades started to slip. They were all passing level, except world history. I tried my best to keep it up, but I couldn't do it. Not knowing what else to do, I went to the smartest guy I knew; Jeremy.

I knocked quietly on his door, since it was after hours and I was supposed to be in my room.

"Come in." He said.

I walked in and, like always, he was glued to his computer screen. I closed the door quietly.

"Jeremy." I said to get him to turn around.

"Hm? Oh, hey Naomi. What's up?" He twirled around in his chair.

"I need your help… but it's kind of embarrassing, so I'd appreciate you not telling anyone. Please?" I said, with my head lowered.

"Uh, yeah what's wrong?" He said confused.

"I'm failing History."

"Well that's not bad. Why do you need to keep it a secret?"

"You don't understand. My parents are going to pull me out of Kadic if I don't get my grade back up. They think my friends are affecting me."

"Oh man, that sucks. I'm sure we can help Naomi, it's no problem."

"No, Jeremy. Please don't tell any of the others. I don't want to worry them. But can you help me study or give me any tips?"

"Ok, Ok. I gotcha. No problem. Just come by anytime, I'm usually here. When that final comes around in two weeks, you'll ace it!"

"Thanks Jeremy, I really appreciate it! Good night."

"Sweet Dreams!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Odd**

Before Naomi was included in our secret, my life was all balanced out. School and Lyoko, and the little free time I had went to Naomi. Slowly I started having more and more time to myself, which I didn't know what to do with. Naomi started canceling dates, or always being busy. Almost every time we hung out she would get a text and have to go. I didn't want to admit it, but I was definitely getting kind of suspicious. I'm ashamed of this, but I decided to spy on her. Two weeks later, I didn't like what I found. It LOOKED like Naomi was cheating on me… with Jeremy. So I went to Ulrich, my best friend.

"I don't know what to do! I've never had a chick cheat on me!" I said after explaining to Ulrich my theory, then I kicked a rock as hard as I could which slammed with a _*thump*_ against a nearby tree. I made sure we were far out in the woods so no one would hear us.

"That's quite a predicament… but are you sure you aren't jumping to conclusions? There's gotta be another explanation. Naomi and Jeremy? No way, I just don't think that would happen." He said. "Why don't you just go talk to one of them?"

"I guess…" I glanced at my phone and said, "Jeremy should be in his room right now, I'll go talk to him. Thanks Ulrich." I walked away, kicking a rock here and there.

When I got close to the dorms I saw Naomi. She was skipping towards the building with something in her hand and a huge smile on her face. I followed her and barely glanced her going into Jeremy's room. So I threw open the door and I saw her… kiss Jeremy on the cheek and hug him.

**Naomi**

I squealed with glee when I left my History classroom. Not only did I pass the exam, I ACED it! Of course I went to Jeremy first. I skipped oh-so happily all the way to his room. When I got there plopped onto his bed next to him. Then I held up my paper.

"Congratulations Naomi! I knew you could do it." He said after he realized what it was.

"Only because of you!" I said, then kissed him on the cheek and gave him a huge hug. Then when I released him I noticed Odd in the doorway. We both stood up and Odd walked over. I couldn't help but noticed the anger in his eyes, but that didn't hide the hurt I could see.

"Hey Odd…" I said. Just then he lifted his hand and punched Jeremy in the face. Jeremy fell the ground, his hand to his lip.

"ODD! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" I yelled, bending down to see Jeremy's busted lip. He looked me in the eye with such a look of heartbreak, it confused me. Then he turned around and walked out. I looked at Jeremy and he waved for me to go get Odd. I nodded and ran after him, but when I got downstairs and outside he was nowhere to be seen. "_Might as well let him cool down, I don't think he feels like explaining right now anyways_." I thought. I went back to Jeremy and held a damp cloth to his lip for the blood. Not soon after we went to find Odd. We searched everywhere, for what seemed hours. Finally we called the rest of the gang together. In my room, Jeremy and I told everyone what happened.

"It makes no sense why he would do that. I mean, what justifies punching one of your friends in the face?" Aelita said.

"Thinking your girlfriend if cheating on you with said friend." Ulrich chuckled.

"Oh god, this is such a misunderstanding… I need to explain what happened." I said sighing.

We agreed to split up and look for him. Aelita with Jeremy, Yumi with me, and Ulrich volunteered to go alone.

"If you find him, contact everyone else immediately." Yumi said. Then we all left in opposite directions.

**Ulrich**

"Heh. They're going to be looking for Odd everywhere, but I know where he is," I thought. I subconsciously walked to the auditorium, backstage and saw the loose board pulled back. I peeked my head in the surprisingly large area underneath the stage. Instantly I heard the gentle guitar melody echoing from all sides. I managed to squeeze in and crawled over and sat next to Odd in the corner who just kept playing, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Hey." I said after a couple minutes of silence sitting next to each other. He stopped playing and the echoes ceased after a couple minutes.

"How'd you know I'd be here, of all places?" He said still averting my gaze.

"One, I'm your best friend. Two, you told me about this place a while ago. You said it was a kind of refuge for you, where the echoes block out the world and you could be alone." I said.

"Yeah… I remember that. It was a couple weeks after I met you. How did you remember so far back?" He said, finally looking at me. I opened my phone and set it on the ground, and the glow revealed the tear stains on Odd's face.

"Refer to reason number one." I said, trying to get a chuckle out of him. It worked.

"So what are you doing here? Did Naomi recruit you to find me so she can explain why she was cheating on me?" He said, turning his head again.

"Ha ha. No. Well, yes and no. She did gather us to find you, but not so she could explain why she was 'cheating on you.' It was a misunderstanding." I simply stated the facts. "She was failing history, on account of her new duties and her Romeo taking up her time. Jeremy was helping her out."

"Oh. Well… that makes since. Crap." He crossed his arms in a jokingly way. "So… why was it such a big secret that she was failing?"

"Because, moron, her parents were going to withdraw her from Kadic if she didn't pass the exam. And she just couldn't stand being apart from her _boyfriend_." I said, ending with my hands together and jokingly making a kissy face.

He punched me in the arm and then the situation sunk in. He kicked his guitar across the ground and slapped himself. "Odd, why are you so STUPID?" He said to himself.

I chuckled and said, "So what are you gonna do to fix it?"

"What _can_ I do to fix this?" He said as he slumped into a laying position, staring at me from below.

"Not my problem." I grinned at him and crawled out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naomi**

"UGH!" I groaned loudly and slumped against a tree. "We're NEVER gonna find him. Where could he have gone?" Yumi sat next to me and then Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich all came walking towards us with failed looks on their faces. They sat down and formed a circle.

"No luck?" Yumi questioned. Mumbled no's and shrugs were exchanged.

"Dang." I said. "How's your lip Jeremy?"

"Busted. Swollen. In pain. You know, the usual." He said sarcastically.

We all sat there for awhile, soon it was getting dark. One by one, they started piling out. Yumi had to go home, Aelita and Jeremy had to go fix some bugs on Lyoko, and Ulrich had to go finish homework. Once I was alone I grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as I could against the tree opposite of me.

"Why, Odd? Why couldn't you just talk to me? If you'd done that, we wouldn't be in this mess…" I look to the sky, a few stars just beginning to appear as night settled in. "Can we get past this?" I sighed after talking to myself. I slumped down the tree until I was laying on the ground, using my bag as a headrest. After my… eventful day, I was exhausted. Slowly my eyelids grew heavy. The last thing I remember befor edrifting off was a shiver throughout my body. _Just a breeze_, I thought, and immediately fell asleep.

I woke to unnaturally warm arms picking me up, bridal style. My head rested against his chest and the warmth felt good on my cheek. I peeked open one eye, still droopy, and realized we were heading towards the school, fast. That's when I realized Odd wasn't unnaturally warm, I was unnaturally _cold. _I'd fallen asleep, in the park, during winter, at night. Odd's jacket was over my upper body as he ran towards the nurse's office. She wasn't there, since it was late, so Odd quickly brought me back to his room. He laid me on his bed and tucked me in, under all his blankets and a few he snatched off of Ulrich who was studying.

"Odd, what's going on?" Ulrich said loudly, but not to wake neighbors.

"I… I don't… know" Odd said between pants. " I was taking a walk in the park and saw Naomi. I went to go talk to her, and she was just so… cold." Tears began to form in his eye. Ulrich put his arm around Odd's shoulder and he fell to his knees, head down, silently sobbing.

"She'll be fine." He said, trying to comfort his sadden friend. He noticed my eyes open and the color slowly fading back into my cheeks.

With a sniffle Odd said, "You sure?"

"Absolutely." Ulrich said, winking at me.

"Odd…" I said, but it came out as a whisper. He jumped up and looked at me, tears still streaming down his face. He dived onto the bed, hugging me tightly. After he finally let go, he said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I said, getting my voice back.

"Good. Now why did you do that? I'm the one who does stupid stuff in this group!" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed facing me. This got a chuckle out of me.

"Odd…" I said, getting serious. "I should've told you what was going on in the first place. Don't be mad at Jeremy." A few tears came to my eyes, but I quickly blinked and forced them back.

A look of realization filled his eyes. "CRAP. Did I seriously…. _**PUNCH**_ Jeremy?" I sat up, but he pushed me back down, gently. "No. Please? I don't want you to get sick or anything."

At that moment, Jim walked in announcing curfew. Odd somehow managed to convince Jim to let him walk me back to my room. He took a blanket or two from his bed and before I could stand he picked me up, the same way as before.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I didn't expect him to grab me. I made him slightly lose his balance but his feline gracefulness came through, as he just took a step back and regained his normal stature. He took me into the hall, Ulrich closing the door behind us.

"Why won't you just let me walk?" I said, 'trying' to squirm out of his hold.

"Because…" He paused to grin at me, "I don't want anything to happen." His grin faded quickly as his fingers touched my arm. "You're still cold."

"I'm not cold!" _I'm freezing… _

He set me down, one arm around my waist, and opened my door. We sat on my bed and he set my bag on the ground. He felt my forehead and frowned at me. "Don't lie to me. You're ice-cold." I moved into the corner of my bed, leaning my head against the wall and holding my knees to my chest, trying to warm up. He moved next to me and wrapped his thick purple winter blanket around me. I inhaled the heavy Italian scent that was Odd, even not being home since summer break. After a couple minutes he exhaled loudly and blurted out, "I'm sorry! I was being immature, and stupid, and I just… I should've just talked to you."

I stayed quiet for a while and whispered, "I aced my exam."

"Really? That's fantastic, Naomi!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah. My mom was so proud at my turnaround, she's getting me my own laptop and some new art supplies. You know, and easel, some canvases, more… professional things, not just a sketchbook and some pencils." I said, turning my head to see his smiling face, which brightened my expression as well.

"I never knew you were a painter. In fact… I've never seen any of your pieces of any kind of art." He said, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm not big on sharing my work. But you have seen one." I gestured to the painting above my desk. It was a painting of horses, my horses, running through a field, with Manny at the lead. There was a border of Japanese cherry blossoms.

He stood up and walked to it, gently sliding his fingertips over the bottom. "Naomi…" He whispered. "This is amazing… I always thought it was a professional painting. You seriously did this?"

"Yep, that's mine. Thanks." I said, nodding my head. He just kept staring at it. "Odd, I'm tired. Here," I said, holding his blanket back to him.

"No, no. I insist. Keep it. I want you to. I want you to stay warm." He said, pushing it back to me. Then he walked over to me and tucked me in once again. "Sweet dreams, angel." He whispered, and then he was gone.

The next morning we were sitting at our normal table for breakfast. Me next to Odd, Jeremy next to Ulrich, and Aelita and Yumi on either end. I was wearing Odd's jacket and my nose was red. "_A… AH… AHH CHOO_!" I sneezed loudly. I rubbed my nose and Aelita asked, "Naomi, do you have a cold?" In response, Ulrich, Odd, and I laughed, despite the confused looks from our friends.

**I know the ending isn't fantastic, but I couldn't decide where to go after this. I had other ideas, but couldn't figure out how to string them into the story. Anyways, thanks for reading my first fanfic, and yeah, let's just pretend Odd's this romantic, sensitive wuss ;) **


End file.
